The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for use in applying paint in an open container to a surface, and particularly relates to such an apparatus which includes an applicator to which paint is delivered from the container for application to the surface. Known systems for applying paint in a container to a surface include an applicator such as a roller or brush and a means for forcing or directing paint from a container to the roller so that as the roller is manually moved over the surface, paint is applied by the roller to the surface. Typically, such systems do include a pump which is associated with the container and which forces the paint from the container to the roller. Such known systems may direct the paint either to the exterior of the roller or to the interior of the roller. Certain types of such systems for delivering paint to a roller or for applying paint to a surface include a pump which applies a pressure to the paint can and pressurizes the can in order to force the fluid or paint from the can to the roller. Of course, in operation of such a system with a pressurized can, the possibility of the can bursting under the force or pressure is a distinct one and such systems have that disadvantage.
In addition, not only the known systems which utilize pressure on the container for forcing the paint to the applicator, but also other systems which do not utilize pressure on the container have the disadvantage that after the paint has been applied to the wall, there is a distinct color different across the surface which is painted.
Additionally, known painting apparatuses which utilize a pump for forcing or directing fluid to an applicator also utilize extensible-type handles connected with the applicator so that the applicator may be used in a variety of places for a variety of uses, such as, for example, painting ceilings and high walls as well as painting floors and easily reached wall surfaces. Known extensible handles connected with such applicators have a complication in that the paint flows through the handle and past the telescoping interconnection of different parts of the handle. This necessitates or requires a particularly special sealing structure between the telescoping parts of the handle and if such sealing structure is not provided, leakage can occur, and frequently does occur, in such structures.